


Attacks

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: Ruby and Nora stop to help a village that has been suffering a series of single Grimm attacks.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ruby, I made breakfast,” Summer said as she opened the door to Ruby’s bedroom. “I’m not sure if you wanted to get out of bed, so I-“ Summer stopped when she saw Ruby’s empty bed, and the window wide open, the breeze causing the curtains to sway gently. Summer dropped the tray of pancakes she had prepared, and stared at the empty room.

”Mom?” Yang entered the hallway. “I heard a loud bang, is everything okay?” Yang was greeted by a stunned Summer. “Mom?” Yang walked over to her. “Is-“ Yang cut herself off when she looked inside Ruby’s room to see nothing but an open window. “Oh...Gods...Blake!”

After a few seconds, Blake entered the hallway. “Yes?”

”Ruby is gone!”

”What?!” Blake ran into Ruby’s room and was greeted by the very same sight. “Where did she go?”

”Note...” Summer’s expression didn’t change, but she pointed to the note left on th bed.

Yang immediately snatched it up, and began to read.

_“Dear Mom, Yang, and Blake_

_I’m sorry for leaving like this, we’ve only been reunited for a few days and I’m already leaving again. Nora came to me, in the late hours of the night, she told me Uncle Qrow unintentionally revealed he knew the people responsible for Vale’s destruction, and that their trail lead to Mistral. So we’re setting off to confront them now. If you want to join or try to stop us, meet us in Mistral._

_-With love, Ruby”_

Yang crumbled up the paper, eyes turning red.

”Yang?” Blake gently moved towards her.

”Uncle Qrow has a lot of explaining to do,” Yang said, voice hollow.

Outside the house, a figure hung outside the window. It was out of sight, but close enough to eavesdrop on the conversation.

”Mistral, huh?” The Aswang whispered to itself. It looked down, and noticed Ruby and Nora’s fresh tracks. A maddened grin grew on its face. It jumped down and sniffed the tracks, then began following them. “At this rate, I’ll catch them before they even make it to Mistral!”

* * *

Ruby and Nora were already starting to regret their decision. Ruby, having been woken up early and walking none stop, was extremely tired. Nora, who hadn’t had a full night’s sleep in months, was starting to realize she really didn’t have the energy to walk for long periods of time, and was on the verge of passing out.

”You know, maybe we both should’ve gotten a good night’s rest before going on this little adventure?” Ruby snarked.

”Errors...have been made...” Nora was rather out of it. When she looked out ahead, she noticed something off in the distance. “Please tell me I’m not hallucinating that village ahead...”

”Nope!” Ruby exclaimed. “That’s Muzukasi! It’s a days walk from Patch!”

”Ruby, Patch is an island,” Nora noted. “How can a village be a day’s walk away when we needed to take a boat?”

”Nora, I haven’t slept my full eight hours, don’t tear my head off.”

”Fair enough!” Nora threw up her hands. “Let’s hope this place has somewhere nice to stay.”

As Ruby and Nora entered the village, they saw a man speaking towards a crowd of people.

”People of Muzukasi!” He exclaimed. “How long will we let this incompetent excuse of a leader get more of our men, women, and children killed?! How long will we have to bury our dead multiple days in a row?! How long?!”

”What’s going on?” Nora asked.

”Oh, I heard about this,” Ruby began. “Before I left for Beacon, this place has been suffering from Grimm attacks. A shame the problem doesn’t seem to have changed much.”

”With the loss of Vale and the CCT, things are worse now than ever!” The man continued. “Humanity needs to strike back against this threat, and perfect way to start us exiling our so called ‘leader’ and choosing someone who cares about the people of our great village!”

The crowd cheered at the man’s speech.

”Everyone, please!” Another man shouted.

The crowd booed as another man walked onto the stage.

”Well, isn’t it our wise leader,” the man snarked. “Tell me, Penwood, how does it feel to lose the power you don’t justly deserve?”

”Harold, this is ridiculous!” Penwood shouted. “I’m doing the best I can!”

”Your best isn’t good enough!” Harold bellowed.

”Yikes,” Nora said. “This place doesn’t seem to be doing so well.”

”You think we should help them?” Ruby asked. “I’ve been hearing about this place for too long.”

”If they give us a place to sleep,” Nora joked, “I would cure every disease know to man for these guys.”

Ruby couldn’t help but giggle at that.

“Excuse me!” Nora called, getting the crowds attention.

”Um...who the fuck are you?!” Harold demanded.

”Just two huntresses passing through,” Nora lied. “We couldn’t help but over hear about your Grimm problem. Maybe, in exchange for a place to sleep and eat, we can help you guys out.”

“Aren’t you two a little young to be huntresses?” Harold asked.

”Do you want help or not?” Nora narrowed her eyes at him.

”Look, we-“

”Would love help!” Penwood interrupted.

”Hey-“

”You haven’t exiled me yet, Mr. White,” Penwood spat. “I’m still in charge!”

”Yeah...well...” Harold’s bombastic showmanship seemed to be evaporating quickly. “...um...” he looked out to the crowd, who seemed to be just as suspicious of him as Nora. “Well, two huntresses can’t stop the state our village is in!”

”Why not?” Penwood asked.

”Why, if they stop one Grimm attack, it won’t stop them all!” Harold argued.

”Really?” Penwood asked. “Tell me, Mr. White, how did **you** intend to stop these attacks then?”

Harold’s brain seemed to shut down at the question. “I would...do something!” Harold checked his wrist. “Well, look at the time, I must be going!”

”You’re not wearing a watch,” Penwood noted.

”Bye!” Harold booked it from the stage.

With a sigh of relief, Penwood made his way towards the two. “Thank you, you have no idea how luck-“

”Less thanks and more place to stay,” Nora interrupted.

”Nora!” Ruby scolded.

”What?” Nora turned to her, bitterly. “I’m tired!”

”It’s quite all right,” Penwood assured. “Please, I know an inn you two can stay at. You help us with this Grimm problem, and I’ll let you eat and sleep their free of charge!”

”Sounds like a good deal to me,” Nora said. “Right Ruby?”

”Yeah,” Ruby said, though she sounded unsure. “I suppose.”

* * *

Qrow knocked on the door to the Rose household. “Summer? You in there?”

After a few minutes of silence, he heard a lock click, and the door creaked open.

”Hello, Qrow,” Summer said, venomously. “Come in.”

Qrow was taken aback by Summer’s tone, but walked inside anyway. “Do you have any ideas on why Ruby left?”

”Oh, we have a few,” Yang spoke behind him.

Qrow turned to see Yang and Blake, a wooden chair between them.

”Uh...what’s going on here?”

”Why don’t you tell us.” Yang tossed the crumbled paper at Qrow’s feet.

Wordlessly, Qrow picked up the paper and crumbled it. As he read over Ruby’s note and his eyes widened when it got to his part.

”Girls...I can explain...”

”Yes, you’re going to.” Summer locked the front door behind her. “Because you’re not leaving until you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is worried. No. They aren’t going to beat or torture him, but they are extremely PISSED, and they WILL get the answers out of him.


	2. Answers

“Alright, Uncle Qrow, you’re going to tell us **everything**.” Yang pushed Qrow onto the chair.

”Firecracker-“ Qrow began.

”You don’t get to call me that until you tell me why my friends are fucking dead!” Yang interrupted.

”Okay...okay...” Qrow’s voice began to shake. “P-please...j-just stop...”

”I-“

”Yang, that’s enough,” Summer ordered, calmly. “What’s going on, Qrow?”

”It’s a long story...but...there’s this...being...”

”The one Cinder mentioned over the intercom?” Blake asked.

”Yes, her name is Salem,” Qrow confirmed. “Ozpin was one of many men tasked by the God-“

”Wait, Wait, Wait,” Yang interrupted, “the Gods? As in...the God of creation?”

”Yes.”

”I’m confused...” Blake began to shake her head. “So...the Gods are real?”

”You didn’t believe?” Qrow asked.

”I was under the boot of a man of faith,” Blake answered, bitterly. “To say my belief was shaken would’ve been an understatement.”

”So these Gods-“

”God,” Qrow corrected. “Turns out the God of destruction still wants our blood...that’s why he sent Salem...”

”He sent...” Yang’s eyes turned red, and she had to resist every urge to punch a hole in the nearest wall. “This is so much to take in!”

”You wanted answers,” Qrow reminded.

”Okay, so Ozpin was tasked to deal with this Salem,” Summer tried to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand. “Who else other than you and Oz know about this?”

”Glynda, Ironwood, Winter, Daisy, Port...” Qrow chuckled, “we even let Oobelck in on this.”

”It’s amazing he managed to keep the secret,” Blake snarked.

”But...” Qrow let out a shaky sigh, “Glynda, Daisy and...” a small sob escaped his lips, “...Oz, they’re all gone. It’s just the five of us now.”

”Ten,” Summer corrected.

”What?” Qrow asked.

”Yang, Blake, Nora, Ruby and I,” Summer said. “We know about this too, so I guess that means we’re involved.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Doesn’t it,” she stated more than asked.

”Yeah...I guess it does.” Qrow knew better than to argue.

”And the first thing we’re going to do as recently added members is to help Ruby and Nora kill the sons of bitches that did this!” Yang exclaimed.

”Salem is dead,” Qrow said. “She was frozen by Ruby’s silver eyes.”

The room froze, and Summer glared at him with her own pair of Silver eyes.

”Pardon?”

”That’s the reason Oz let you in Beacon so early...why he let Ruby in so early...” Qrow admitted, then he turned to Yang and Blake. “Those pillars of light were her abilities activating, which only happens when a silver eyed warrior experiences a great loss...”

The room wen quiet for an uncomfortably long period of time.

”You can tell us more about the secrets you’ve been keeping after we find Ruby,” Summer spoke, coldly.

”For the mean time, we need to get to Mistral!” Yang exclaimed.

”Not yet,” Summer sighed.

”What, why not?” Yang asked.

”We need all the help we can get, and there’s three more people who can help us.”

”Winter is out on mandatory leave,” Qrow said. “After...” Qrow couldn’t say their names, “Jimmy ordered some time off.”

”Well, I guess that leave us with Port and...”

“This is going to suck.” Blake facepalmed.

Yang, however, was ecstatic. “What are you talking about? This is going to be great!”

* * *

”We came as soon as we heard.” Port entered the Rose home. “I’m sorry about keeping secrets, but Ozpin thought it would be best if the public at large didn’t know about Salem.”

”Yeah, well, Ozpin thought he could protect Vale,” Summer crossed her arms, “so I don’t think he was knowledgeable as you think he was.”

”Right...” Port turned to Blake and Yang. “I’m glad to see you two are okay.”

”Be even better when I punch a hole through Cinder and her cronies.” Yang slammed her fist together.

”Only after I put a full clip into each of them,” Blake said, loading Gambol Shroud.

”And that’s why I love you.” Yang truly smiled for the first time in a long time.

“Where’s Oobelck?” Qrow asked.

”He’s...outside...” Port was hesitant to answer. “Are you sure-“

”Yes,” Qrow couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “he’s just as helpful as any one of us.”

”Alright then.” Port lead to group outside to see Oobelck sitting in a jeep.

”Why did you bring your car to Patch?” Summer asked.

”This isn’t his car.” Port facepalmed. “He stole it from...somewhere... before we got on the ship we used to get here.”

”Why didn’t you stop him?!” Blake asked.

”He was **carrying** it, with his **bare** **hands** ,” Port said. “The cops didn’t even try to stop him.”

”No worries!” Oobelck kicked open the Jeep’s door so hard it came flying off its hinges. “I have enough gas to keep this motherhubber moving for five years!” He zipped to the back of the car, and pulled out an oil drum.

”What, did you steal gas too?” Summer asked.

”I meant gas metaphorically, this is espresso!” Oobelck opened the small lid on the can. “If this can keep me awake for months, this can surly power a car for just as long!”

”That’s...not even remotely how it works,” Blake said, exasperated.

”This is an island, anyway,” Yang pointed out. “You carried it here for nothing.”

”I’ll drive this bitch through the ocean!” Oobelck exclaimed. “I don’t give a hoot!”

”Bartholomew-“ Summer began.

”Excuse me for a second.” Oobelck lifted the oil drum over his head and began to drink all the espresso inside from the small opening.

The others watched as he didn’t even stop to take a breath.

”That’s impossible.” Yang stared in shock before a wide smile grew on her face. “Fuck me, Oobelck, you are the man!”

When Oobelck finished, he crushed the barrel with his bare hands, then threw the now frisbee-like object away. It cut down several trees before coming to a rest, burying itself deep into the Earth’s crust.

”Alright, you guys ready to go?” Oobelck asked.

”Yes...but I think it would be better if we took a boat,” Summer said, gaining her bearings after what she just witnessed.

”Ugh, fine!” Oobelck sighed in frustration. “I just drank all the gas for this baby anyway.”

”Okay, girls,” Summer turned to Blake and Yang, “get your things ready.”

Blake nodded.

”I’ll pack for you too, mom!” Yang smiled.

”Thank you, dear.” Summer smiled at her, then it turned into a smirk. “Also, could wake...him. I get the feeling he would want to come.”

Yang’s smile grew even wider. “With pleasure.” She gleefully towards their home, and shouted the second she opened the door, “Zwei! Wake up, boy!”


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby and Nora were awoken in the wee hours of the night by blistering roar, followed by screaming.

Nora sighed. “Guess it’s time to make ourselves useful.”

”Right!” Ruby hopped out of bed, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas before grabbing Crescent Rose and running out the door.

”Ruby!” Nora called. She had actually taken the time to change. “Wait for me!”

* * *

Ruby ran outside to see a crowd of people running from a Beringel Grimm.

”Oh, I’ve heard about those!” Ruby was more curious than frightened. “I’ve never killed a Beringel before!” With a smile on her face, Ruby shot a single round at the creature to get its attention.

The creature stopped its menacing roar and looked at her, almost dumbfounded.

”Uh...is that thing surprised to see you?” Nora asked, having finally caught up.

”Looks like it.” Ruby narrowed her eyes at the creature. “This is strange.”

The Beringel roared at the two, and charged.

”Hey Ruby, you still have lightening dust rounds, correct?” Nora asked as the creature moved in.

”Yes!” Ruby changed Crescent Rose into its scythe form.

”First chance you get, shoot **me**!” Nora ordered before taking off to her left.

”What why-“ Ruby cut herself when she remembered. “Oh...”

”Ruby!” Nora shouted. “Move!”

”Oh right.” Ruby dodge the Beringel’s punch with her semblance, the creature barley missing. Its fist shattered the concrete under it.

It looked to Ruby, but Nora got its attention buy shooting it in the back with Magnhild. “Hey, ugly!”

The creature roared in rage and turned towards Nora.

”Ruby!” Nora shouted as the creature moved in. “I hope your aiming skills are good! Cause our plan is in action now!”

”Right!” Sticking Crescent Rose’s blade into the ground for support, she loaded an lightning dust road into the sniper rifle. Ruby aimed at Nora and fired.

The Beringel heard the gunshot, and turned into time to see the bullet wiz passed its head and straight into Nora. It looked at Ruby after, from its perspective, she made a grave error, then it went in to “finish” Nora. However, as it brought it fists down on Nora’s unmoving form, her arms shot up, and caught them.

The creature widened its eyes.

”Surprise!” Nora sent the creature flying with a single punch to its chest. She looked down to Magnhild, but she shook her head and charge the creature bare handed. Tackling it as it was getting up, Nora shattered both of the creatures arms when it tried to wrestle her off.

Its roar pierced the air, and even Ruby, who was usually merciless towards Grimm, couldn’t help but wince.

”Kill my home!” Nora brought her fist down on the creatures head. “Kill my family! My friends!” Nora punched the creature again, and again, and again. She continued to do so well after it stopped moving.

”Nora?” Ruby walked up to her. “Nora, that’s enough! It’s dead!”

Nora didn’t listen. She just kept punching the Beringel until its head was nothing more than a mound of flesh being flattened against the pavement.

”Nora!” Ruby grabbed her shoulder, and Nora whipped around and backhanded her. She was sent flying into the hard stone wall of a building, her aura barley saving her from the impact.

”Ruby!” Nora had realized what she did before Ruby even hit the wall. Nora ran up to her. “No, no, no! I’m so sorry!”

Ruby fell to the ground, letting out a painful groan as fell to the ground. Nora when to help her up, but Ruby slapped her hand away.

”Ruby...I-“

”You’re not the only one who lost people!” Ruby shouted at her.

Nora widened her eyes as Ruby shouted at her.

”Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha weren’t just **your** friends!” Ruby got to her feet, and got in Nora’s face. “They weren’t just **your** family!”

Nora covered her mouth. “Ru-“

”You’re not the one who spent months in a coma only to wake up to find out her **fucking** partner and best friend had died, because even though you had a speed semblance...you weren’t fast enough!” Ruby’s eyes filled with tears, and voice softened. “Don’t...don’t act like your pain is any worse than mine...” Ruby looked down at her feet. “Don’t act like we’re not all hurting along with you.”

Nora looked down at her hands, they were stained with the Beringel’s black blood. She looked back towards its body, head smashed in so bad she could barely see what was left of it from where she was standing.

”Ruby...I’m-“

”What’s going on here?!” Penwood shouted.

Ruby and Nora turned to seem him, he was wearing a robe, slippers, and a nightcap.

”Beringel attacked,” Ruby answered. “Nora killed it though.”

”Are you okay?” Penwood asked. “That's a pretty nasty bruise.”

”I’ll live.”

”Still, you get it defending us, we can at least-“

”The Beringel wasn’t the one who gave it to me.”

Nora winced, she felt Ruby’s eyes on her.

Penwood coughed, awkwardly. “I see.” He turned towards the Beringel’s body. “That Grimm body has been there for a lot longer than most. Don’t their bodies usually disintegrate-“

”After 30 seconds,” Ruby finished.

”Yes, how did-“

”You have to know these things if you’re a huntress,” Ruby said.

”Wait a minute.” Nora rubbed her fingers together. “This is...oil?”

”Oil?” Penwood widened his eyes in realization. “That son of a bitch.” Penwood walked over to the Beringel’s “body” and knocked on it. “Harold, you come out of there this instant!”

”Damn it!” A voice spoke from within the Beringel’s body. Soon, it’s chest opened, and Harold, hand raised in the air, came out.

”I’m sorry...what?!” Nora exclaimed.

”Harold here is a robotics expert,” Penwood said. “He was the one to design those Paladins Atlas uses.”

”So...you made Grimm robots to attack your own village?” Ruby asked. “Why?! You killed so many people!”

”Look, I had a perfectly justifiable reason for what I did!” There was a brief silence before Harold spoke again. “I wanted to be the leader of this village!”

The three just stared at him.

”Still waiting for that justifiable reason,” Nora snarked.

”Oh come on!” Harold cried.

”Hey, everyone!” Penwood shouted out to the rest of his village, that had crowded around the four. “Turns out it was Harold all along! What should we do with him?!”

One of the villagers up front looked to one of the burning buildings a few feet away. “Want to burn him alive?”

”What?!” Harold looked to Ruby and Nora.

”Burning it is then!” Penwood exclaimed.

”Isn’t that a bit harsh?” Nora asked.

A woman walked forward, she was carrying the body of her child. His body had been badly burned, his skin was black and charred. “Does this not seem harsh to you?”

Ruby and Nora both glared daggers at Harold.

”He’s all yours.” Ruby turned, and began walking off.

”Oh no.” Harold looked as the villagers moved in on him.

* * *

”Are you sure this is the right track?” Ruby asked.

”Track B is the quickest route to Mistral.” Nora looked at her map. “At least...that’s what this guy says.”

”Well, I hope your map is right,” Ruby said as the train came in.

Before Ruby could step on, Nora grabbed her wrist. “Ruby...I’m sorry, I really mean it.”

Ruby turned to Nora, her eyes weren’t judgmental like Nora was expecting, but sad. “No. I’m sorry.”

”Why are you-“

”I just am...for yelling at you,” Ruby said.

”But you had every right to.”

”No...I didn’t...” Tears ran down Ruby’s face. “It’s my fault Pyrrha and Weiss are dead.”

It hurt Nora to hear Ruby talk so venomously about herself. ”Ruby-“

”You had every right to hit me,” Ruby said.

Nora shook her head. “Ruby, please.”

”Let’s just get to Mistral, please?” Ruby looked at Nora with pleading eyes.

Nora wanted to argue, to convince Ruby her rant was right, that she didn’t deserve to be hit, and that Weiss and Pyrrha weren’t her fault. But as Ruby pleaded at her with those desperate eyes, Nora could only let out a shaky sigh.

”Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: Harold is based off of the carpenter!


End file.
